


Encroaching darkness

by Willofhounds



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Jason Bourne Series - Robert Ludlum
Genre: Alpha Nyssa al Ghul, Alpha Quentin Lance, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Gen, M/M, Omega Oliver Queen, Omega Sara Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Seven years ago Oliver Queen disappeared.Five years ago Sara Lance went on the Queen's Gambit with a family friend. David Webb loses every thing he cares about and joins Medusa. Delta appears as leader of Century Team 12.When Sara Lance returns to Starling City a new vigilante. With the new vigilante brings out new training for the police force. There the professor is revealed to be a missing man.





	1. Return of the missing son part 1

A/N This is going to an Alpha/Beta/ Omega fic. If you don't like it hit the back button and go find something else to read. This time I do have a chosen relationship because it was such a close call last time. This will be an Oliver/Quentin fic. Again if you don't like it find the back button.

Quentin's POV

The five years that his daughter Sara had been dead were the hardest of his life. She went on a boat trip with Robert Queen and the boat sank. They had thought there wasn't any survivors.

Until a few weeks ago that had been the truth. Then he got a call from his baby girl stating that she was alive and on her way home. At first he thought it was a joke. Then he got a call from the hospital. Sara had arrived and that they were treating her.

What he found out surprised and scared him. Twenty percent of her body was covered in scar tissue. Seven broken bones that never healed correctly. Severely malnourished and dehydrated. She barely spoke to the doctor who treated her.

When Quentin arrived he noticed that she held herself the same as a soldier would. Her eyes were colder than he remembered. An untold pain was in them.

Years of being on the police force allowed him to recognize the signs of PTSD. His daughter had a severe case of it. So he slowly approached her rather than running up to her and startling her. Her omega scent spiked slightly in surprise. Then she moved with him to hug him.

His alpha instincts wanted to kill the one who hurt his baby girl. Finding out what happened was proving to be a challenge. Sara didn't speak of the island or who she met. Even when it came to the accident she only said that she was the sole survivor. He knew that there was something she was hiding but he didn't push. If he pushed too hard then she would only retreat further into herself.

The SCPD had him an several detectives going up to a small college. The college had a stimulation room that was unique. It simulated both pain, and recoil. They sent the detectives to find out if it was worth sending the entire department.

It was a two week class to give them a taste of what was to come. Sara promised that she would call him if anything happened. It helped sooth his relucatnance to leave her. A new vigilante had appeared and was killing people. For the moment it was the rich and corrupt. It didn't stop him from worrying that the woman vigilante would come after his family. He had seen that the vigilante only went after the rich and corrupt. Neither of which applied to him and his family.

So he went to the college. It was out between Starling City and Central City. If one didn't know it was there they would never find it. Even Quentin who spent years around the city didn't know it was there.

The college campus was surrounded by woods and had one road going in. There was a small football field off to the side of the campus. It had a track field around it. The building itself was made of bricks and stones. It was older than what he expected but it did look like a good place.

The Dean was standing just inside the doorway waiting on them. He and Lucas were the first to arrive at the doorway.

The Dean said holding out his hand, "I am Leon Adams. I welcome the SCPD to my college."

Quentin held out his hand as he said, "Detective Quentin Lance. We thank you for allowing us the use of your room."

Leon said his eyes meeting Quentin's, "It wasn't actually my idea but our professor's. He is the youngest associate professor we have. Despite his youth however I would recommend that you respect him. He has been through a lot."

He had to wonder who this professor was. It was obvious that the Dean liked the man. There was something that the man wasn't saying. Almost like he was reluctant to say.

For the moment he ignored it and let the man lead them to the question. As they passed some students he noticed had dog tags on the outer part of their shirts. Many of them shifted closer to each. Almost as if they saw the detectives as enemies.

Leon sighed noting this, "It isn't your fault. Or that of Professor Webb's. One of their own went insane and killed two people. A detective from Central City took him down. Now they are just mistrustful of anyone knew. Especially after the same detective tried to arrest Professor Webb. Nothing stuck however."

 

That wasn't unusual. Detectives tended to focus on one person. Some blamed the one who taught rather than the one who did the crime. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when they arrived at a door. Just then the door opened and students piled out. Each one had dog tags on their shirts. 

When the detectives stepped aside many of them raised their hands in greeting. Not a single one stopped to talk to them. A man with blond hair came out behind them. His head was bowed and it took him a moment to look at them. He looked up and Quentin's heart stopped. Surprise filled him and surprise filled the others eyes. 

Almost seven years after he disappeared Oliver Queen reappeared. What was almost as shocking was where he reappeared.


	2. Return of the missing son part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

white collar black wolf: Thanks for your review my friend. Glad you enjoyed it.

Oliver's POV

Five years in Tam Quan had done a lot of damage to his mind. Oliver was still having trouble telling who was in control sometimes. His meetings with Doctor Morris Panov were helping but they had only started a few months prior. Only after he spent months avoiding the doctor and his handler. Alex had been pissed when he finally was able to corner him.

They insisted for his own and his student's safety that he attend his meetings with the doctor. There had been times when he avoided them. He and Panov had come to an understanding though. As long as he attended a session once every two weeks, Panov would over look the occasional missed session.

The doctor also insisted that he didn't drink heavily. According to the man it was a depressant. He didn't want Oliver to go down that road. Not with the PTSD that plagued him already.

That wasn't to say he didn't drink. When he did it was with supervision of the doctor or Alex. The one time he was allowed to drink on his own he got extremely drunk. So much so that he passed out and Alex found him a few hours later. That had been the end of him drinking alone.

With the classes back in full swing for his second semester as a professor he didn't have much time for it. His idea to help police detectives from Starling City had not gone over well with his students. Ever since a detective from Central City tried to arrest him, they were mistrustful of the police. It wasn't their fault. They all looked up to him even though he wasn't the best role model.

Still all of his students followed his lead. Even if they might not agree with his decision they accepted that he would allow the detectives to train with them. With classes going on he wouldn't be able to greet them himself. The Dean said he would show them to his classroom.

When his class was due to let out he called two of his students to stay behind. Both boys were heads of their respective teams. Aaron and Jason. They were strong willed boys who didn't take crap from anyone. As second semester students they helped the first semesters learn their way around the simulation room.

He had them stay back as Oliver left the classroom. With his head down he barely was able to stop himself in time from running into someone. When he looked up he found himself staring at familiar brown eyes. It took all of his will power not to gape at the man. Out of all the detectives he was expecting, Lance was not one of them.

Leon said with a bright smile, "There you are, David. Here are your students as promised. Detective Lance this is the professor. I hope you and the rest of your detectives find the class informative."

With that his Dean ran off leaving the two men to stare at each other. David wanted to lock himself in his classroom. This wasn't how he was expecting people to find out Oliver Queen was alive. He never wanted them to find out to begin with. He wasn't the same boy who left.

Standing aside he said with all of the confidence he could muster, "Come in."

The detectives moved past him and into the classroom. His regular classroom was a simple lecture room. His computer was connected to the projector so that he could give slide presentations.

The simulation room however was his pride and joy. With the help of the school he was able to create a room that simulated the pain of being shot without the aftereffects. It was with the help of visors that were passed out to each student before the simulation. It connected to the brain and nervous system. When one was shot they felt the pain and recoil from shooting.

The visors were only unlocked when they had two teams and a referee. The referee had to be a neutral party and have a pair of dog tags as well. The tags were only given to members of his class. Those who decided not to return to the class after the first semester were allowed to keep them; only once the chip had been removed from the tags. This would not allow them to access the simulation room. Like those who came in last semester these men would learn to use the room.

Aaron and Jason stood off to the side watching them. Oliver said standing next to his desk, "I welcome the SCPD to my classroom. As the Dean no doubt told you it was my idea to allow you to use our simulation room. It has proved to be a useful tool to my students. I hope that it will prove to be useful to the detectives and officers alike."

The dark skinned detective next to Lance asked, "What do you plan on teaching us? We know how to shoot our weapons. If you don't then I don't know why you are a member of the force."

Oliver rubbed at his forehead as he replied, "Separately. You each can shoot and fight separately. This will improve you ability to work as a team."

They were just like how he used to be. Oliver didn't want to be apart of a team. All he wanted was to kill. Abbot had seen something in him however. Century Team 12 had been formed with him as its leader. It was there he learned one could not do every thing by oneself.

Lance's eyes were still staring at hard at him. The other detectives seemed to accept his answer. There were seven detectives just enough for a single team. That meant he would have to pull a team from one of his classes to be apart of the simulations. Not that any of them would complain. Teams fought for range and simulation time.

He said after a moment, "Now sense there are seven of you, you will be made a single team. Callsigns will be assigned by the skill of the individual. Like all other teams you will be required to have so much simulation and range time before I sign you off. Today will be your testing day. Are there any questions so far?"

There were only shakes of heads in answer. Without another word he led them out of his classroom and down the halls to where the simulation room was. As expected it was empty and ready to be used.

After pulling off his dog tags he put them into the reader. Then he set the room to the range test. It was time to see what these detectives could do.


	3. Return of the missing son part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

white collar black wolf:Thanks for your review my friend.

LizaSandorthien: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm usually pretty bored but I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Oliver's POV

He didn't know whether he should disappointed or annoyed at the detectives. Only one of them was a skillful shooter. The rest knew enough to get by but if it came down to the wire they were more of a liability than an asset. It was like looking at himself before his training in Medusa.

There were two that were worth their salt. Lance and Hilton. Both men were skilled in shooting and their teamwork impeccable. Hilton would make a good Echo. Surprisingly to him Lance would have made a good Delta. They would lead and carry the team to victory.

The others would need more training to function as a team. He could see potential in them but they needed work. A lot of work.

He called out to the detectives, "Hold your fire. Lock down your weapons."

Not ten seconds later the firing had stopped and weapons were put away. Looking between the wary face he began, "You lot need a lot of work before I sign off on you. The best of you are what I expected."

Typing on the computer he began the etching process. Then he started calling the detectives forward. Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Foxtrot, Gold. That left only Hilton and Lance.

"Lance, you will be squad leader. Callsign Delta, "he held out the dog tags.

Lance took them with a surprised look. They never had the best relationship. However Oliver wouldn't allow the past to influence his decisions.

Turning to Hilton he said, "You are the second in command, Echo. It will be up to you to lead your team properly. With your tags you can enter the range and weapons will be assigned. Your skills will be evaluated and I can access your results as needed. Simulation room will be assigned times but you can also sign up on the sheets outside my office. Any questions?"

There were shakes of the detectives' heads. They accepted his words and decision, for now at least. There would be problems later down the road. There always was with new teams.

That was the end of their time for the day. He released them to go home or back to their jobs. He had a meeting with Panov in a few hours. That wasn't something he was looking forward to.

The doctor was one of the best in their business. That didn't mean he had to like the man. He hated head doctors. All they wanted was to get in his head.

He was putting his dog tags back on when he felt that he wasn't alone. Turning Oliver found Lance staring at him. His brown eyes searched Oliver's grey blue ones. They were trying to find something.

From experience he knew the man wouldn't find it. What made Oliver Queen who he was before was gone. Destroyed by Medusa until he was remade into the killer that he was now.

He inquired facing the detective fully, "What can I do for you, detective?"

Lance rumbled out, "What are you doing here, Queen?"

The pheromones the man gave off were pure alpha. Too bad for him the effects of alpha pheromones rarely worked on the younger omega. It was one of many effects that still lingered from Medusa.

Oliver said, "It's Webb now, detective. I gave up the name Oliver Queen years ago. Now I am simply trying to heal and put the past behind me."

"Heal," Lance raised an eyebrow in question. He almost sounded disbelieving.

Oliver sighed his eyes going to the dog tags that lay on his shirt, "I'm not the same stupid kid that left. So much has changed since I left. At the time it was willingly. You probably don't remember but at the time I wasn't in the best of graces with my parents. Specifically my father."

Lance's eyes glazed over in thought them he nodded. It seemed he did remember.

Starting around the time Oliver presented Robert Queen had become distant. It was a cold sort of distance that made it hard for the young scion to bond with the man. Even when Oliver tried to speak with the man; his aloof manner made it impossible.

By the time Oliver was in high school he was ready for a new life. Any kind of life away from the cold unfeeling alpha.

If he was honest with himself, Oliver would admit that he had been jealous of Thea. As his father became cold towards him, Robert warmed up to Thea more. Where he would have taken Oliver to a baseball game or to his office; now Thea went.

When David Abbot and Alexander Conklin offered him a way out he took it. Maybe if he had known the damage that it would later cause he would have thought twice. At the same time he could not bring himself to regret the decision.

Without having made that decision he would have never met Irene. Even with the pain that her death caused he still loved her.

Flashback

Like the other sixteen year old sophomores he sat in a career class. The school had brought in many different professionals to talk to them. So far not a single one of them had interested the young blond. Most of them were heirs to whatever family they belonged to. There were a handful of scholarship students that listened more intently than the rest.

Despite what his grades said Oliver was smart. If he sat down and did the work they wanted he would likely pass with straight A's. However it bored him too much to put the effort in. So instead he scraped by with barely passing grades, except for gym. Gym was a class he excelled in no matter what. Last year he even took archery and made second in the state competition.

The next man that walked in was a brown haired man. He was probably five foot nine 180 pounds. His eyes were a cold brown color. Unlike every other person that came in he didn't look interested in who he could bring into the company. Instead it seemed as if they had to pass his test. Several of his fellow students flinched away from the man's stare. Only Oliver held it without a flinch.

The man said returning his focus to the class as a whole, "I am Alexander Conklin. Today I came here looking for someone to be a language specialist. Not one of you has what it takes."

Oliver could hear the lie in his words. He had found someone. The only one who didn't flinch upon eye contact. This man intruiged him.

Conklin didn't say another word as the other careers were presented. He didn't once look in Oliver's direction. Despite himself Oliver was interested in the position. While he was failing Spanish currently he could speak it. He just was too bored with the class to do anything with it.

When class ended he stayed behind. Tommy sent him a questioning look, but Oliver shrugged it off. There was no need to involve his friend if it wasn't necessary.

Once the students had left along with the other careers he approached Conklin. The brown eyes man watched him with a sense of wariness.

Conklin said nodding, "Not only did you have the nerves not to flinch but the brains to find the lie. Do you have the nerves however to leave everything you know behind?"

For a moment Oliver hesitated. The only thing he would regret leaving behind was his sister. Thea was so young only eight years old. However their father treated her like a princess. It wouldn't take long for her to get over his disappearance.

He asked as he nodded, "I can but I'll need a new identity."

Conklin studied him for a moment then said holding out a card, "Take this. Be at that address in two days. If you can pass their tests, we'll see about getting you a new identity."

End of flashback

That had been the start of it all. He passed all of their tests and eventually fast tracked his way through college. A speciality in languages that was mostly ignored before, became his cornerstone. He could speak over a dozen languages fluently. On top of that he could change his accent to fit his needs. Skills that became a necessity in the war.

Lance's voice brought him back to reality, "I remember. A bunch of us thought it was just your father cracking down on your behavior. Then when even your behavior changed we thought it was odd he still acted cold. No one could do anything about it because it wasn't abuse. Just a sense of coldness."

It wasn't abuse. Just inexplicable dislike for an omega son who only wanted his father back. 

 

Oliver replied sighing again, "It's in the past. I don't wish for there to be any bad blood between us, detective. I know my behavior wasn't the best at times, but I have changed. Somethings for the better. Somethings are just better left unsaid."

Brown eyes searched his almost completely blue ones. Oliver didn't know his eyes were almost back to their original color. The color that showed that he wasn't the killer from the forest. 

Lance said moving towards the door, "Your mother and sister misses you. Maybe you should consider at least letting them know that your alive. Until then I will keep your secret unless asked directly. See you around, Webb."

With that he left the room leaving behind a dumbfounded Oliver. Ever since Oliver started acting out in his teens, he and Lance never had the best relationship. When he was younger it was good. The man spent a lot of time with them. 

Oliver had been good friends with his daughters. Friends was all they would ever be though. He could never see Laurel or Sara as anything else. 

He had been surprised by the man's words. Quentin Lance would keep Oliver's secrets. At least for the moment. That meant Oliver would have time to prepare in case his family did end up finding him. That was the worst possible scenario. He wouldn't willingly subject them to his darkness. They wouldn't understand it and it would only hurt them. 

A heavy sigh escaped him. It was a good thing he had an appointment with Panov. Despite hating them, he truly needed one today.


	4. Old memories part 1

Oliver's POV 

He hesitated outside of the door to the doctor's office. The man lived in a three story building. It was used for office space, apartments, and the occasional member of the CIA. 

Alex had many times dragged Oliver up the steps and into the doctor's office. It happened especially after major incidents with flashbacks. That's when Oliver truly didn't want to see the doctor. For the other to know what a failure he was. 

Despite his fears Morris Panov never judged him. The gentle omega listened to his concerns and smoothed them over. Those that he couldn't smooth over he talked to Oliver. Always trying to get to the root of the problem. 

When he couldn't get to the root Panov calmed Oliver so that he didn't panic. Showed him how to keep his head.

Shaking his head from the thoughts and knocked on the door. There was the sound of shuffling feet on the other side. After a moment the door opened revealing a brown haired man with hazel eyes. 

The hazel eyes held a gentleness in them. His scent was of lavender and coffee. An omega just like him.

Panov said with a small smile, "I was wondering if you were coming today. Come I didn't have anyone else scheduled for today."

Oliver shuffled forward inside his head bowed. He knew that he was unreliable in showing up for his appointments. Still he tried to come and go at convenient times for the doctor. 

His eyes scanned the office taking in how it was still unchanged. There were different chairs scattered all throughout the room. Some were colorful. Others were dark. He understood why the doctor did it this way. It was just annoying to one who would just put his back in a corner. 

Oliver took his usual spot in the far corner. Panov rolled his chair so that he sat a little in front of Oliver. It was sat so that he wasn't crowding Oliver but close enough to help if needed. 

Panov asked his hazel eyes catching Oliver's blue ones, "How has your week been? From what I understood you are teaching some of the Starling City police force starting today.Right?"

For a moment he hesitated then he replied his shoulders slumping, "My week was going well until today. I had a flashback today," his hands shook at the memory, "It was a bad one. If it wasn't for who was there it wouldn't have been so bad."

Panov cocked his head to the side as he said, "A flashback. It's been awhile since you had one. Do you want to talk about it? Or would you like to talk about who caused it?"

To be honest he didn't want to talk about either. There was little choice but to choose one. However if Panov was to understand one he had to understand the other. The only way for him to understand was to tell him both. 

He hesitated once more before he said, "To understand one you have to know the other. My flashback was connected heavily to the one from Starling City."

"Your family?"

Panov knew that Webb wasn't his true family name. That he in fact did come from Starling City. The Webbs had adopted him when he was in his mid teens. Without them he wouldn't have known happiness. At least true happiness that he knew for the two short years. 

He shook his head and replied with a faint blush, "No, he was a friend of the family before I left."

He had a small crush on the man when he was younger. Oliver tried to hide it by acting out and staying away from the man. Something he would never forget was the first time he felt the alpha's arms around him. They were simply trying to comfort Oliver. 

The omega's father had been severely unkind that night. Robert Queen was not a nice man for a long time. Especially once Oliver had presented as an omega. 

Robert had struck Oliver one night and in turn the omega ran away. It was hours later in the frozen snow that Quentin Lance found him freezing. Almost freezing to death as he didn't take any of his warm clothes with him. 

Oliver could still feel the warmth of the other's arms. It was unique that no other alpha had. The scent of coffee and gunpowder was all over the man. It calmed him that night and comforted the hurt omega.

Quentin didn't take him back to Queen manor right away. Instead he took Oliver back to his apartment. He was allowed to sleep on the other's couch and even was given hot cocoa. 

When his mother came for him the next morning, Quentin was reluctant to let him leave. There was a pained look as he left with his mother. There was little choice. Quentin didn't have any right over him and his mother didn't believe him. Didn't believe that his father could strike his own son. 

It wouldn't be the last time that Robert would strike him. Or the last time that he ended up with Quentin. By the time he left Starling City he spent most nights at Quentin's.

The rest of the world thought he was dating Laurel Lance. In truth he never saw her that way. Even if she was an alpha instead of a beta he couldn't see her as anything more than a friend. 

It hurt that he left without a word to the older man. He considered saying goodbye but knew that Quentin would try to talk him out of it. So he left in the middle of the night without a word. He wondered sometimes how long the man searched for him. How long before he gave up and realized that Oliver was gone? 

He was startled from his reverie by a gentle hand cupping his cheek. His chin was raised so that he was looking in the older omega's hazel eyes.

It was only then that he heard the soft commands, "Easy there. Take deep breaths. In and out. Mirror my breathing. There we go."

Oliver had not gone into a panic attack but by the doctor's reaction. It was a near thing. He followed the gently given orders. When his breathing was slower and his mind less erratic Panov released him. 

Panov stated gently as Oliver leaned back in his chair, "I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be alone right now. There is a lot going on in that head of yours and you are still struggling to keep Delta at bay. Stay here for the night. You don't have anymore classes and the students can look after themselves for one night."

If he was honest he would admit he felt relief. He truly shouldn't be alone that night. There was no telling what memories would resurface. With them unpleasant reactions usually followed.


	5. Old memories part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

Panov's POV 

He watched David curl up on his couch using his jacket as a pillow. Morris knew that if he asked the younger man if he wanted a pillow and blanket he would be ignored. After the first time he tried to lay one over the man it would end poorly. 

David was not one to take what he believed was charity from anyone. The more time that Morris spent with the damaged man the more he understood. David didn't take charity but he also wasn't broken. His mind was damaged from having split personalities but it would recover. With time and help he would become the man he was before. 

Morris had not known the David Webb from before Medusa. From what he learned from Alexander Conklin the man had been something of a prodigy. Languages were learned as if they were his own native tongue. Morris knew of nineteen languages that David spoke fluently. There had to be more to that list but he couldn't get the other to speak of them. 

Then there was his weapons proficiency. Even before David became Delta he had an unnatural talent with weapons. Hand to hand combat came naturally once he got over his fear of hurting someone. He could dismantle a gun faster than any other agent new and retired in the CIA. Most snipers only dreamed of his accuracy. 

The real amazement was when they let him try a bow. Archery wasn't well liked in their time period but it still came in handy in the forests of Tam Quan. After only a few short weeks of training he had nearly mastered the weapon. By the time he left Medusa he had more kills with his bow than with his sniper. 

There was no mistaking the man's talents. Or his willingness to do whatever was necessary to get the job done. He had earned his devil nickname time and time again. Some wondered if the only reason he survived was because the devil himself didn't want Delta. So instead of letting the man die he was kept alive. 

Morris certainly had not known what to expect the first time he met David. Medusa had its fair share of those he couldn't help. Men so broken by what they had done their only way to live was a mental hospital. 

When he looked upon the one they called Delta he saw not someone who was broken. Instead someone who was looking for a reason to live. His own having been shattered by the loss of his wife before joining Medusa. That day Morris swore he would see David recovered. So that one day the grey eyes may once again become the blue that many missed. 

Over time he had been able to get the man's eyes to slowly turn back to their original blue. They were far from the bright blue of the past and the grey that they had been so recently. 

He sighed as he turned away from the young man. There was so much he didn't know about David. Secrets that were known only to a few people. He had to wonder what David was hiding. Whatever it was it lay in Starling City. 

Quentin's POV 

Leaving the omega professor behind was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. He knew Oliver Queen ever since he was a boy. He had watched the young boy grow into a young man. Seeing him after so long had been a surprise. 

Quentin wasn't sure how he felt about seeing the boy again. He had been there for the boy when no one else had been. He still remembered the first time the boy had run away. 

Flashback

The quiet night was shattered by a message over the radio, "Officer Lance we have a report of a missing child. It's the Queen boy."

Of course it was. He knew that Laurel was good friends with the boy. She had been worried about him ever since he presented. Something about his father not liking Oliver's presentation. 

He turned the squad car around to head towards downtown. There was a park he knew the boy frequented. It wasn't far from his house. 

Given the time of year they would have to hurry. It had been snowing for the last three days. Oliver could very well freeze out here. 

Only a few minutes later he found the park. He grabbed his flashlight and made his way inside. Given the time of night it wasn't surprising to find it empty. 

Quentin began searching in the trees. Oliver preferred places that were high rather than hiding in bushes. It was half way through the park that he found the boy. He felt a pang worry when he saw that the boy was only wearing a light sweatshirt and jeans. 

Quentin had to use his superior strength and speed as an alpha to get to the boy. Oliver he observed had blue tinged lips. Too much time spent in the cold. He pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around the boy's shoulders then drew him close. For his part Oliver drew close to the warmth that now surrounded him. 

The boy's scent was of silver and a forest of oak trees. It was unlike anything he ever scented before. However he could not dwell on it. For one the boy was only thirteen. Two he was his daughters best friend. He would never take advantage of a child. 

It only took a him a few seconds to get both of them down to ground level. Oliver was shivering badly in his arms trying to get warm again. It was too long of a drive to take him back to Queen Manor. The best place would be Quentin's own apartment. It was only a few blocks away. There he would be safe for the night and maybe Quentin could find out what happened. 

End of flashback

Oliver never outright told him of the abuse. Even if he did unless the boy was willing make a formal statement Quentin couldn't act on it. It was one of the few times in his life that he ever questioned right and wrong. Whether the law was always right or not. 

With little else he could do he opened his home to Oliver. More often than not the boy spent his nights on Quentin's couch. His mother refused to see what her husband and bond mate was doing to the poor boy. 

It was the main reason why he hesitated on telling Moira that he saw Oliver. She would insist on seeing Oliver and by his reaction to Quentin he wasn't planning on returning to Starling City. It seemed the boy had made a life for himself. 

Quentin would keep watch for the moment as much as he could. His own daughter only just returned from an island off the coast of China. He still had to look out for his own family.


	6. Old memories part 3

Oliver's POV 

The next morning he was awoken to the scents of breakfast being cooked. Eggs and bacon were on the stove and the scents made his stomach growl. 

He rolled off the couch rubbing a hand over his face. Panov greeted from the kitchen as he stood, "David breakfast is almost ready. Why dont you come and sit at the table?"

Oliver groaned but didnt argue. Food did sound good. He had not eaten since early the day before. 

Panov placed a hot plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. The doctor's hazel eyes met his grey ones. 

Oliver hesitated until the doctor sat across from him. They both silently dug into their food. Oliver's mind was on the class that he had next. 

Panov gently said, "You are looking better this morning. How are you feeling?"

Oliver rubbed at his forehead tiredly as he answered, "Physically I feel better. Mentally I'm not prepared to meet with Lance again. I'm not ready to face my past."

Panov set his fork aside his eyes scanning Oliver's. Whatever he found must have been what he was looking for because he nodded, "No one is ever ready to face their past. However the sooner you face it the sooner you can put it behind you. You do not have to answer his questions. I do ask that you consider it though. This Detectice Lance is important to you, correct?"

The younger omega nodded solemnly. Quentin Lance had been a father figure when his own father didn't want him. He would have questions and some Oliver would have answers to. Others he would not. 

Part of Oliver was tired of running from the alpha. That was all he had done for years was run. Running now would leave him with a very unhappy handler and psychiatrist. Neither would be very pleasant to be around when angry. 

Quickly he finished the food on his plate. When he tried to take it over to the sink to wash it Panov gripped his elbow. There was silent shake of the other's head. No matter how many times Oliver slept on the other's couch he would not let him do his part of the dishes. It always surprised the young omega. However he did know better than to argue. 

He stepped away choosing to go to the closet. There he found one of his spare suits. Panov kept a few here so that way if there sessions ran over or if he wasn't in the right state to leave he wouldn't be rushing to get home. 

Once he retrieved a black jacket and a white button down shirt, he moved to the bathroom. A quick shower later he stood in front of the foggy mirror in just a towel. 

Oliver's wet blond bangs hung limply in his grey eyes. Just over his heart was a small scar. It was from being shot on a mission in Medusa. 

Scars littered his chest. Some were new many were years old. Each one held a memory he would rather forget.

Just above his right hip was a much larger scar. It had been caused by shrapnel of a bomb. That had nearly killed him. 

He had pushed Echo out of the way based on a feeling. Due to this he saved his second in command but took the brunt of the blast. For weeks he lay in camp fighting to survive. 

Snapping out of the memory Oliver began to button his clean shirt. Then came his pants. Tucking his shirt expertly in he glanced back in the mirror. Gone was the wore torn Delta. Now what remained was the weary professor. The final piece to be put on was his jacket. Even now it felt heavy on his shoulders. 

Running a hand through his hair gave it a messy look. It did not take away from his haunted look. 

With a sigh he left the bathroom and could hear Panov in the kitchen. The doctor looked after him but did not pry when he didn't want to talk. It was what drew him to the doctor compared to the others. 

Oliver called out, "Panov I'm going back to the college. See you next week."

Panov replied turning so that his hazel eyes could see Oliver, "Be safe out there. If you need anything do not hesitate to come back by."

Oliver gave a short nod but didn't reply verbally. Instead he silently slipped out of the apartment. The sun was barely slipping above the trees. 

His car was four blocks down the road. Carefully he made his way towards it. 

It wasn't until later when he was safely in his office did he relax minutely. Part of him still thought he was Tam Quan. That he would be attacked at any moment. Being out in the open brought in on. So far he had not found a way quiet that part of him. 

He dropped his jacket over the back of his chair. What was on his desk however caught his attention. It was a file that was not there when he left. 

Opening it he found Sarah Lance in her Canary gear staring back at him. Even years later he could still recognize her. The mask and the blond wig did very little to hide her from his trained eye. 

How her father did not know it was her he would never understand. Still he knew how to keep a secret. Unless brought up by the detective he would not mention his knowledge. 

A knock sounded on his door. Looking at the clock he frowned at the time. It was too soon to be any of his students. 

He called out carefully, "Enter."


End file.
